1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to slide fasteners and particularly to coupling elements for slide fasteners and their methods of manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One common slide fastener employs metal scoops or coupling elements wherein each of the metal scoops has a tapered projection from the front thereof and a similarly shaped recess in the rear thereof for receiving the projection of a mating scoop; the tapered projection and the recess being in alignment parallel to the tape to which the metal scoop is secured. The bottom surface of the tapered projection on the scoop is thus substantially closer to the edge of the tape than the top of the recess such that the crosswise forces on the slide fastener tend to pivotally stress the coupling element causing longitudinal stress on the edge of the tape.